The Perfect Arrogant
by Ysyvya
Summary: Haruno Sakura tidak pernah menyangka, misi yang dipercayakan Tsunade-sama akan membawanya kepada pertemuan paling melelahkan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya saja, arogansi tingkat tingginya mau tidak mau membuat Sakura menepuk jidat beringas. Tentu saja sesi wawancara kali ini tidak berakhir di atas buku saja. Tapi, di tempat yang lain juga. For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


Didedikasikan untuk **Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri **dan para_ reviewer.**  
**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any profit.

**Warning:** Alternative Universe.

**Rating: **M.

* * *

Menyiulkan bait demi bait nyanyian _Malam Ini Dunia Kiamat, _Haruno Sakura memandang ribuan kertas yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Pandangannya terlihat waspada. Sakura menarik napas dalam menenangkan, berkonsentrasi menata gejolak dan debar kemarahan dalam dada.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Kepala Sekolah SMA Konoha, Tsunade-_sama _memanggilnya, mengiming-imingkan tugas prestasius dengan imbalan sertifikat kelas atas edisi terbatas. Tentu saja semua penghargaan ini terlihat menggiurkan, hanya orang mabuk yang akan menolaknya.

Hanya saja, Sakura tak menyangka, tugas sertifikat edisi terbatas ini berarti tugas keluar daerah selama sebulan penuh tanpa jeda. Masih tergambar jelas wajah Tsunade-_sama _yang mengkerut, memaksa Sakura dengan empat lipatan di kening lapangan bolanya.

"Ini tugas yang sangat mudah, Sakura! Bagaimana bisa kau menolaknya?! Kau Ketua OSIS SMA Konoha! SMA paling top di seluruh jagad. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan tidak untuk hal ini, Bocah?!" Suara Tsunade-_sama _mengaung, terdengar sampai ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Suara ribuan Hezz-nya mampu menggetarkan jendela-jendela tak berdosa, menggoyangkan pot-pot cantik yang malang. Sakura menghela napas, memijat kening peningnya. Mencoba membuat dirinya serileks mungkin.

"Bukan begitu, Tsunade-_sama__._ Hanya saja, saat ini OSIS dan sekolah sangat membutuhkan keberadaanku. Mungkin Yamanaka Ino-_san_ lebih pantas mengemban tugas menggiurkan ini," rayu Sakura, mencoba menjelaskan betapa ia tidak sepantasnya terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Mencoba menjelaskan bahwa imbalan menggiurkan tidak bisa menyuapnya untuk meninggalkan tugas dan tanggung jawab.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara meja dilempar, retakan kaca, dan meja melayang dari lantai dua Kantor Besar Kepala Sekolah Yang Agung. Sakura mengurut dadanya, mencoba menutup telinga cantiknya dari suara auman yang mencabik-cabik udara. Di sana, Kepala Sekolah Tsunade-_sama _ngos-ngosan, mengeluarkan seluruh isi kebun binatang dari mulutnya yang terus berkomat-kamit kesetanan.

"Jadi kau meragukanku, Bocah?! Kau hanya bayi yang baru menginjak tanah dan kau sudah berani memerintahku?! Jika ada yang boleh mengkritikku, itu bukan kau." Tsunade-_sama _misuh-misuh, mengeluarkan semprotan ludah, membanjiri seluruh lantai dengan percikan liur di mana-mana.

"Ba-baiklah Tsunade-_sama__._ Ha-hanya saja, bagaimana dengan OSIS? Bagaimana dengan Festival Budaya yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi? Aku Panitia. Tidak mungkin bagiku lepas tangan begitu saja," jawab Sakura takut, tak mau membantah lagi. Serius, dia masih sayang nyawa. Shizune-_sama_sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah saja mengkeret, mojok di sudut ruangan bersama Babi Merah Muda kesayangannya.

"Festival Budaya dan OSIS masih bisa diatur oleh Hyuuga-_san _dan Yamanaka-_san _selama kau minggat. Lagipula, ini hanya tugas kecil. Mewawancarai Kepala Sekolah Suna sombong itu selama sebulan penuh." Suara Tsunade-_sama _mengaum lancar, menjelaskan dalam satu tarikan napas.

Ya. Tugas Sakura kali ini adalah tugas satu bulan penuh mengorek informasi dan tabiat Kepala Sekolah SMA Suna. SMA Prestasius berbasis asrama. SMA Swasta milik Keluarga Uchiha. SMA yang diperuntukkan khusus bagi kaum adam bangsawan.

Setelah mewawancarainya, Sakura betugas untuk mencetak _draft_-nya menjadi buku Biografi Orang Besar dan mengabadikannya di rak Kumpulan Orang-Orang Nomor Satu di Perpustakaan Sekolah. Buku ini tentunya akan menjadi Buku Edisi Terbatas Paling Langka, mengingat Kepala Sekolah Suna yang satu ini enggan sekali dikorek-korek informasinya.

Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke sang Kepala Sekolah ini tidak mau diwawancarai oleh orang gampangan. Tidak mau ditanya-tanyai kalau bukan oleh siswa-siswi terpilih dari SMA Percontohan Konoha. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan pasti ujung-ujungnya Ketua OSIS; dirinya. Oke, untuk yang satu ini Sakura bolehlah berbangga diri.

Sakura menghela napas, "Baiklah Tsunade-_sama__._ Sepertinya ini keputusan final. Aku tidak bisa menolak bukan?" Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya, menekan pundaknya yang tiba-tiba terasa seperti ditiban ribuan ton.

Tsunade-_sama _nyengir gila, memperlihatkan wajah sumringah sejuta watt miliknya. Mengangguk setuju sembari memberikan pujian pada Sakura, memberikan rentetan decakan kagum, kagum betapa murid kesayangannya bisa diandalkan.

Dan di sinilah akhirnya Sakura terdampar. Di kamarnya, di depan ribuan kertas kosong yang nantinya akan ia isi dengan segala kepribadian, aktivitas, hobi, tabiat, dan perangai dari seorang Kepala Sekolah Suna, pemimpin aristokrat nomor satu, laki-laki yang paling diincar diabad milinium, laki-laki dambaan seluruh wanita, ibu-ibu rumah tangga, bahkan sampai laki-laki melambai, laki-laki yang selalu menjadi buah bibir di seluruh penjuru negara, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura mengerang dahsyat, meniup poni panjangnya yang mulai menutupi mata, emerald sayunya yang tak pernah beristirahat selama tiga hari tiga malam. Tugas mendadak ini membuatnya tak bisa santai barang sejenak, menghilangkan waktu berkualitasnya dengan kasur empuk bergambar _Shaun the Sheep _yang memanggilnya sedari tadi untuk berebah.

Mbeeek.

Tugas ini memang gampang, lebih gambang dibandingkan dengan bertanggung jawab akan sebuah Perayaan Festival Budaya Sekolah. Hanya mewawancarai. Tapi, tentu saja Sakura harus membuat konsep pertanyaan yang besar, sebesar gunung Hi di belakang Kantor Kepala Sekolah Tsunade-_sama__._

Tanpa ada konsep, Sakura tidak bisa mengolah informasi yang ia dapat nantinya dengan baik. Apalagi, informasi Uchiha Sasuke nanti harus berkembang luas hingga memenuhi syarat menjadi buku. Sekali lagi, Sakura mengerang sangar. Sebenarnya sebuah peta konsep bukanlah masalah, tapi, menjadi masalah besar jika _deadline_-nya hanya sampai tiga hari.

Sakura menyerah. Melemparkan pasrah badan kerempengnya ke atas kasur. Rambut merah mudanya berkibar awut-awutan, mengeluarkan bau amis tak pernah disampo selama tiga hari. Beginilah nasib murid SMA muda satu ini. Kalau tidak disibukkan oleh pekrjaan OSIS yang tiada habisnya, tugas sekolah sana-sini pun ikut meramaikan hari-harinya yang memang sudah semrawut dari awal.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura laku seperti sahabatnya Ino yang sudah menjalin tali percintaan panas dengan teman sekelasnya, Chouji. Atau seperti Hinata yang beberapa hari lalu mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Shino akan berlanjut ketahap yang lebih serius. Atau seperti Bibi Tenten yang akan resmi menikah dengan Paman Lee beberapa minggu lagi.

Hanya Sakura yang masih berstatus lajang bulukan, perawan tua sok konservatif yang terlalu keras dengan hidup. Tiba-tiba, beban berat dipundaknya semakin bertambah dan bertambah.

Tentu saja semuanya tidak akan seperti ini jika belahan jiwanya tak pergi meninggalkannya, mencampakannya seperti kucing kecil kehilangan induk. Mantan pacarnya yang sangat _hot,_ Kakuzu.

Sakura mengerang pasrah, melafalkan nama sakral yang masih bercokol keras di dalam sukmanya. Masih melekat di dalam hatinya seperti kerak hitam yang menempel bandel di pantat panci kinclongnya, susah disikat, apalagi hanya dibilas dengan air saja. Menyebut namanya saja membuat tubuh kerempeng Sakura meradang merajam sampai ke sukma.

Kakuzu itu _Lovesick Melody_ bagi Sakura. Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula itu hanya kisah kasih lama. Memang, Sakura tidak sepenuhnya berhasil _move_ _on_. Namun, tak bisa ditampik juga, cinta lamanya sudah basi, sudah kadaluarsa. Sakura tahu, tidak jaman untuk galau dan hidup di masa lalu. Oleh karena itu, dia mencoba untuk mendongak pongah dan menatap ke depan dengan mata berbinar.

Lagipula, Sakura besok harus bergegas ke sekolah. Memberi Hinata dan Ino arahan mengenai pekerjaan yang harus mereka selesaikan selama Sakura mandet dari tanggung jawab. Dia harus beristirahat, mempersiapkan mental dan raganya untuk berjuang di bawah kungkungan matahari menyengat selama sebulan penuh di SMA Suna. Sakura harus siap.

Ya. Siap menyongsong masa depannya.

* * *

Bagaimana bisa Sakura siap menjalankan tugasnya jika Ino dan Hinata belum-belum sudah pusing tujuh keliling dengan skema kerjanya selama sebulan penuh? Bagaimana Sakura siap meninggalkan Festival Budaya jika melihat kedua sahabatnya dari tadi menggaruk rambut beringas, memperlihatkan muka bingung sepanjang penjelasannya?

"A-ano Sakura-_chan__._ Bu-bukankah kami hanya memantau berlangsungnya acara saja? Be-begitu kata Tsunade-_sama__,_" cicit Hinata, menggoyangkan kakinya kaku sembari menggenggam jarinya gugup.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya kesetanan, mulai panik melihat tatapan tak yakin dari sahabatnya. Tentu saja ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang berat. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya, bahkan untuk gadis sekaliber Ino dan Hinata.

"Benar _Pig._ Nenek Lampir itu mengatakan kami hanya menggantikanmu memantau jalannya acara. Dia tidak menyebutkan kalau kami harus mengembalikan barang-barang yang kau sewa, mengembalikan benda-benda aneh yang kau pinjam, atau menyemangati peserta pentas yang kurang mental. Tahu begitu aku tidak akan mengatakan _iya._" Ino mencak-mencak, menyepakkan sepatu mahal sejagatnya ke lantai berdebu, mencetak warna hitam pada sepatu modis itu.

Hinata ikut mengangguk setuju, "Be-benar. Ka-kalau tahu begitu, ka-kami tidak akan mengatakan _iya_ pa-pada Tsunade-_sama._" Sakura menepuk jidatnya beringas, dia mulai lapar, dia mulai kehabisan stok kesabaran.

Justru itulah yang Tua Bangka Bau Tanah itu inginkan, mengelabui sahabatnya agar mau menyabet tugas Sakura. Licik sekali nenek itu. Dikira memantau acara saja terus semuanya beres begitu saja? Tentu saja harus ada yang mengurus pengembalian barang selama dia pergi. Tentu saja harus ada yang menjadi Motivator ketika peserta pentas mengalami penurunan mental dan gagal semangat.

Sakura misuh-misuh, mulai menjambak rambut _pink__-_nya prustasi. Kedua sahabatnya tersenyum kikuk, mulai mundur selangkah demi selangkah meninggalkan Sakura. Mata mereka bergelirya, waspada melihat kondisi dan keadaan.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar kabur, Sakura mendongak cepat, mengeluarkan suara penuh wibawa dan perdamaian, memperlihatkan tindak tanduk kebijaksanaan seorang Ketua OSIS kelas atas di sekolah ternama, "Oke. Aku akan bicara pada Kepala Sekolah Tsundae-_sama,_ aku berjanji kalian tidak akan terbebani akan semua ini."

"O-oke _Pig._" Ino menjawab gugup. "Ba-baiklah Sakura-_chan._" Begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Sakura melangkah sekali sabet, menyusuri lorong sekolah yang tiba-tiba terbelah bak Laut Merah. Anak-anak yang bergerumul menghalangi jalan mulai minggir secepat kecepatan cahaya, memberikan akses selebar lapangan bola untuk Ketua OSIS Yang Diagungkan, Ketua OSIS yang sejak tadi melangkah dengan aura suram dan bayang-bayang hitam.

Brak.

"Tsunade-_sam__a,_apa yang Anda pikirkan? Atau Anda sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti yang seharusnya? Bagaimana bisa Uchiha jauh lebih penting daripada Festival Budaya yang sangat-sangat-sangat kami impikan berlangsung sukses untuk tahun ini?" Sakura mengaum, mengeluarkan suara memecah telinga, bersamaan dengan petir menggelegar di atas langit.

Ctar.

"Ehem..." Tsunade-_sama _berdehem unyu, mencoba memperlihatkan muka berwibawa. Empat siku langsung bertengger manis di jidat lebar Sakura. Bisa-bisanya wanita ini masih bersifat kalem disituasi genting seperti ini.

"Begini Haruno-_san. _Bukankah kita sudah membahas masalah ini sebelumnya? Dan bukankah kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan?"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Lagipula, kita sudah lama sekali menjalin kerjasama dengan Uchiha Sasuke-_sama. _Lihat, Uchiha Sasuke-_sama _bahkan menyempatkan diri kemari untuk melihat pewawancarannya. Kita tahu Uchiha Sasuke-_sama _orang yang sibuk, _ne?_"

"Hn."

Deg.

Krek. Krek. Krek. Sakura mendengar suara lehernya menoleh kaku, menatap sofa merah takut-takut. Di sana, di atas sofa, duduk laki-laki aristokrat dengan pandangan meneliti, penuh spekulasi. Kaki panjangnya ia silangkan, bertumpuk-tumpuk dengan kakinya yang lain. Jas abunya dibiarkan terbuka, memertontonkan kemeja tipis menggoda iman.

Glek.

Laki-laki itu memandang Sakura berlebihan. Meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Sakura dengan pandangan panas membara, penuh dambaan dan nafsu menggebu-gebu. Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura merasa kehilangan napas entah ke mana, jantugnya berdetak cepat, jauh dari yang biasa ia perlukan.

"O-ohayou, Uchiha-_sama._ Se-senang melihat Anda dipagi yang cerah ini." Sejak kapan Sakura berubah gagap seperti ini? Rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Hn. Ini sudah siang, Haruno."

Krik.

Refleks. Refleks Sakura menoleh kasar, memandang tajam jam dinding yang menempel di atas Sofa Agung Tsunade-_sama. _Ck, jam dinding pun tertawa. Sial.

"Eh? Iya, sudah siang rupanya. Maaf Uchiha-_sama,_ hamba khilaf." Aduh, rasanya Sakura ingin ditelan saja. Malu sekali. Pasti wajahnya sekarang sudah mirip seperti Mr. Crab, merah merona. Rasanya, ditelan Dewa Hades dan dibawa ke Neraka masih jauh lebih baik daripada mendapati tekanan dan hujaman di bawah tatapan tajam seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Horor.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengernyit. Uchiha di depannya ini sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih dan rambut mencuat tak normal. Bahunya tegap dan perawakannya gagah. Glek. Sakura gugup seketika.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dan sempat berhenti beberapa meter dari depan batang hidung Sakura yang mengernyit gugup. Namun, kemudian laki-laki ini semakin mendekat dan Sakura semain kikuk. Demi Dua Belas Dewa-Dewi Olimpus Yang Agung, Sakura benar-benar gugup.

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai setan sembari menjawab, "Jadi ini murid terbaik Anda, Tsunade-_sama?_ Seperti bocah," penggalnya, "Hn. Bisa ganti dengan yang lain?" lanjutnya. Uchiha ini menghina, namun matanya jelas berkilat penuh ketertarikan.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasakan amarah yang tidak jelas berkoar di dalam perutnya. Berani-beraninya Kepala Sekolah Suna Mesum ini mengatainya dengan bahasa yang tidak beradab. Sakitnya itu di sini, di dadanya yang mulus.

Sakura mendongak pongah, mengirimkan sinyal keberanian. "Kukira seharusnya Anda tahu kalau umur 16 tahun itu masuk tahap remaja, bukan anak-anak lagi, apalagi bocah. _Ne,_ Uchiha-_sama?_" Sakura menjawab lancar, memberikan senyum cerah sejuta watt andalannya. "Jika Anda ingin mengganti diriku, silakan. Aku merasa senang dengan keputusan ini," lanjut Sakura sembari mengibas rambut cantiknya provokatif.

Lihat saja, model Ayam begitu mau mengalahkan Sakura Sang Superior. Mimpi.

"Ehem..." Sekarang giliran Shizune-_sama _sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang berdehem unyu, mencoba ikut mengumpulkan puing-puing wibawanya, "Maaf Sasuke-_sama, _dia sedang kena jadwal bulanan. Jadinya ya, beringas dan tidak bisa dikontrol. Berikan saja dia makan, kalau sudah kenyang pasti dia akan menurut."

Empat siku lagil-lagi bertengger manis di kening Sakura, "Anda kira diri ini Anjing Pudel, Shizene-_sama?_" sabet Sakura dalam satu tarikan napas, menunjuk ke arah dirinya. Tak terima disamakan dengan anjing nyentrik tak punya nyali yang hanya mau diam jika sudah merasa kenyang dan aman.

"Hn. Bagiku lumayan mirip," timpal Sasuke sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, membalas pandangan Sakura dengan tatapan penuh perhitungan.

"Sudah sudah," kata Tsunade-_sama _khidmat, mencoba menengahi debat kusir yang terjadi di ruang agungnya yang steril, "Haruno-_san _adalah murid paling cekatan di sekolah ini. Tak ada yang mampu menandingi kepiawaiannya. Lagipula, besok sudah mulai sesi wawancara, _ne? _Sungguh sangat tidak mungkin untuk mengganti dengan pewawancara baru. Perlu waktu lama untuk menjelaskan dan menyiapkan ulang. Karena, ini bukan tugas yang main-main, _ne?_" lanjut Tsunade-_sama _provokatif.

"Baik. Lagipula, tujuanku kemari untuk membahas Kurikulum _Prospective-Re-Education_ yang dicanangkan Dewan," timpal Sasuke sembari berbalik menuju sofa merah yang tadi dia duduki dengan pose berlebihan, "Hn. Jidat Lebar ini bukanlah masalah," timpalnya lagi.

"Jidat _apa?_"

"Sudahlah Sakura, kau boleh keluar. Persiapkan diri karena besok kau akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Selamat bekerja," potong Tsunade-_sama _cepat, mencoba memadamkan api kemarahan Sakura yang bisa-bisa nanti menjadi pemicu perang antara dirinya dengan Sasuke _lagi._

Sakura menghela napas prustasi, "Baiklah, terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu Anda, Tsunade-_sama._ Terimakasih pula untuk Anda, Tuan Pantat Ayam."

"Tuan _apa?_"

Sakura sudah tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi selain bantingan pintu mahal dari ruang Kepala Sekolah. _Well, _satu-kosong Uchiha. Lagipula, kau bukanlah tandingan seorang Haruno Sakura.

Ya. Kau bukanlah tandingannya.

* * *

Jika boleh SMA Konoha dan SMA Suna ditandingkan, jelas SMA Konoha masih jauh tertinggal di belakang. Seperti yang semua orang katakan, SMA Suna bukanlah tandingan yang bijak. Dan itu bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka.

Nyatanya, tempat ini sangat luar biasa. Sekolah ini besar dengan pilar-pilar kokoh sebagai penyangga. Di halamannya terdapat kumpulan pohon, sungai buatan berkelok, dan aspal luas sebagai pengganti pijakan kakinya. Hampir seluruh ruangan di kelilingi dengan beranda indah.

Beberapa gedungnya didesain rapi. Paviliun terbuka, tiang-tiang marmer putihnya berkilau di dalam teriknya sinar matahari. Terdapat lapangan pasir di sebelah barat dan beberapa murid terlihat sedang bermain Voli. Tempat ini elegan.

"Sebelah sini, Haruno-_san._" Sakura mengangguk, mengikuti Wakil Kepala Sekolah paling _sexy _yang pernah dia lihat diabad milenium. Karin-_sama _berpenampilan necis dengan balutan sutra merah tipis selutut. Rambut merahnya tergerai sampai pinggang berkelok, kacamata mininya tak menghalangi kecantikannya yang mengepul ke luar.

Ah, bagaimana bisa Kami-_sama _menciptakan dada seperti itu?

"Sasu-_nyan, _Bidadari Kecil milikmu telah datang."

"Jijik Karin. Hentikan itu."

Karin terbahak keras, "Bukan aku, tapi dia." Tunjuknya mantap ke arah Sakura yang bengong tak paham.

"Hn. Salah, dia lebih mirip Setan Kecil." Karin tertawa menyebalkan, Sasuke menyeringai tak kalah menyebalkan.

"Hei. Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sakura malah bertanya tak peka. Aduh.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Oh ya, selamat menyelesaikan urusan Anda, Haruno-_san_. Kami harap Anda betah di sekolah megah kami, _ne?_" lugas Karin mantap.

Megah sih megah, tapi, jangan sombong begitu juga kali. Perempatan siku-siku lagi-lagi menyambangi kening lebar Sakura, "Tentu-tentu. Sudah _pasti_ aku akan betah di sekolah menawan Anda, Karin-_sama._" Sakura mendengus tajam, mulai berjalan ke arah sofa ruangan Kepala Sekolah SMA Suna, ruangan agung Uchiha Sasuke.

"Untuk mempersingkat waktu, sebaiknya sesi tanya jawab ini dibuka sekrang. Bagaimana menurut Anda, Sasuke-_sama?_" tanya Sakura setelah kepergian Karin dari kantor megah Kapala Sekolah Uchiha.

"Hn."

Sakura menganggap _itu _sebagai jawaban. Dia mulai mengambil _tape recorder, note _unyunya, pulpen edisi terbatasnya, dan serangkaian _form _yang nanti akan diisikan dengan material-mateial kasar yang ia dapat.

Sakura menyalakan _tape recorder, _mulai mengatur diri senyaman mungkin di sofa. "Pertanyaan pertama sebagai pembuka. Nama lengkap dan gelar Anda, Sasuke-_sama?_" buka Sakura dengan suara lembut yang dimanis-maniskan.

"Sasuke." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Krik.

Sakura memutar matanya malas, ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang. "Tolong, gelar dan marga Anda, Sasuke-_sama?_" tanya Sakura _lagi _dengan stok kesabaran yang hampir habis.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Hah.

"Gelar?"

"Cerewet sekali kau Jidat. Ada yang disebut dengan _Google._" Sakura menghela napas _lagi _untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana dengan umur Anda, Sasuke-_sama?_"

"Hn. 29 tahun." Kali ini Sasuke menjawab walau hanya sepatah dua patah kata.

_Oh, berarti kami beda 13 tahun. Lumayan jauh._

Sakura berdehem singkat, "Anda sangat sukses diumur Anda yang masih tergolong muda, 29 tahun. Tentu Anda _suatu saat nanti _memiliki rencana untuk menikah. Kudengar, desas desus mengatakan kalau Anda telah bertunangan. Benarkah itu?" tanya Sakura dengan antusiasme berlebihan.

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke menjawab dibarengi dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk.

Saskura memutar matanya lagi. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Ya. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan lama.

* * *

Menunggu Uchiha Sasuke adalah sesi tunggu-menunggu paling panjang dan lama yang pernah Sakura gandrungi. Padahal, dia sudah buru-buru mengerjakan _draft _wawancaranya kemarin dengan iming-iming raganya cepat sampai di Kantor Nyaman Uchiha dan memyelesaikan sesi wawancara hari kedua secepat mungkin yang dia bisa.

Tapi nyatanya, laki-laki itu ada rapat mendadak dan meninggalkannya bengong gila di dalam ruangannya. Jamnya menunjukkan pukul lima sore, empat jam lebih dari waktu sepakat mereka untuk sesi wawancara kali ini.

Kriet.

"Aku terlambat." Sebuah suara menyentak Sakura. Di sana, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan napas tersengal, seolah telah berlali maraton selama setengah jam. Sasuke balik menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura tidak pernah mengerti dengan tatapan _onyx _itu. Kadang menatapnya lapar, seolah siap menidurinya di tempat ini, saat ini juga. Kadang menatapnya dengan jahil, merendahkan segala sesuatu yang coba Sakura kerjakan dengan susah payah. Kadang pula menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan menerawang. Sakura bingung.

"A-aku tahu!" gagap Sakura, "A-Anda terlalu lama, aku sudah kering kerempeng menunggu di sini," lanjut Sakura, mencoba menutupi kegugupannya. Sasuke mendekat, menarik dasi dari kemeja awut-awutannya, menimbulkan kesan _sexy. _Glup. Kalau tidak ingat dosa, Sakura mungkin sudah menerjang sang Pangeran Ayam detik ini juga.

"Maaf." Sakura terkejut, Sasuke meminta _maaf? Maaf? _Serius?

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya kaku, "Um, bukan masalah, kok. Anda lupakan saja ucapanku tadi, _hehe,_" lanjut Sakura semakin gugup.

"Tidak bisa. Sebagai pengganti kata maafku, biarkan aku membawamu berkeliling Suna."

Eh? EH?! Yang benar?!

Sakura mengerjap tak paham, "Serius, aku tidak apa-apa. Anda tidak perlu melakukan ini semua. Aku paham Anda sibuk. Jadi, tidak perlu repot-repot, Sasuke-_sama._" Sakura mencoba memberikan senyum meyakinkan, senyum termanis yang dia punya. "Mending kita melanjutkan sesi wawancara saja, itu jika Anda tidak keberatan," lanjut Sakura.

"Cih. Ikut saja denganku. Aku tahu kau pasti bosan di sini terus. Lagipula, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan _keramahan_ Suna," jawab Sasuke. Mencoba meyakinkan Sakura dengan nada penun konservatif.

Sakura mengerjap gugup sebelum akhirnya mengangguk tak yakin, "Um, baiklah Sasuke-_sama. _Semoga ini tidak merepotkan Anda."

Sakura tak menyangka, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa seramah ini, bisa berbicara sepanjang ini. Sakura kira laki-laki itu akan cuek bebek dan tidak memerdulikan dirinya. Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun di angan Sakura kalau kejadian ini akan ia temukan secara _live._ Dia kira Sasuke bahkan tak peduli dengan dirinya di sini. Tapi, nyatanya pria itu _dapat _bersikap menyenangkan. Aha, manis sekali.

Tanpa bisa Sakura cegah, pipinya bersemu merah. Hanya saja, Sakura tak menyadari seringai serigala yang terpampang di wajah aristokrat seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya. Sakura tidak menyadari seringai itu. Seringai serigala kelaparan.

* * *

Sakura rasanya ingin menonjok seringai menyebalkan itu. Seringai setan yang sudah menjebaknya, membuatnya terdampar di tempat seperti ini. Sakura semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua telinganya ketika lagu _Tolong Jangan Matikan Musik Ini _mulai berkumandang keras di seluruh ruangan gemerlap merah-hijau-biru.

Diiming-imingkan keliling Suna, nyatanya yang ia dapat adalah terdampar di kelabminum entah berantah, kelabminum mewah nan elit dengan tulisan _In The Club Lollipop _di depan pintu masuknya yang reman-remang. Sakura mendesah takut, mengkeret gugup ketika beberapa laki-laki perut gemuk mulai mendekatinya dengan seringai nakal.

Sakura rasanya ingin mati saja. Sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya. Dia sedang mabuk gila bersama beberapa wanita hampir telanjang di lantai dansa. Sakura mati gaya di sini. Aduh.

Tak tahu harus melaukan apa, Sakura tanpa sadar mengangkat gelas vodka bercampur es batu ke depan hidungnya, menghirup dalam satu kali tegukan. Rasa aneh menjalari kerongkongan Sakura. Rasa tebakar dan panas menggerogoti lidahnya. Minuman ini membuatnya ingin tambah lagi.

Menggeram kesal, Sakura meluai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang dia hapal. Mulai dari cacian _Ayam Belang_ sampai _Buaya Darat_ berhasil Sakura keluarkan dari mulutnya yang lama kelamaan mulai melanturkan bahasa-bahasa konservatif dan provokatif.

Yah, lihat saja mudarat keparat yang dibawa Uchiha Sasuke. Usai mengelabuinya, laki-laki tak tahu adat itu malah meninggalkannya bercumbu dengan wanita-wanita penggoda kelab.

"Cuh-cu-ci-cum-cum-cum, terkutuklah engkau Uchiha. Cuih." Sakura mengoceh melantur, bersenandung sembari menyentuhkan gelas beralkohol ke belahan bibirnya.

_Kau sudah terperangkap Sakura._

"Oi, Sakura. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah merasakan _ini,_ tapi jangan teler begini," Sasuke tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, menghalangi tangan Sakura yang siap menghabiskan isi gelas keempat.

Sakura mengangkat bahu tak peduli, tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan intimidasi Sasuke. Sakura menggosok-gosok gelasnya dengan gembira ketika sofa di sampingnya berderik tertindih, menampakkan Sasuke mulai bergabung di sampingnya dan meninggalkan para wanitanya mengerang pasrah.

Napas Sakura tercekat sewaktu menyadari keseluruhan tingkah laku lawan duduk di sampingnya. Tak bisa ditampik, Sasuke dikaruniai wajah kukuh dan angkuh, pandangan nakal dengan bentuk otot menggiurkan, bagian tubuh dan mata tajam yang memancarkan napsu kekuasaan di seluruh raganya.

Glek.

Sasuke balas menyeringai. Memanfaatkan kondisi Sakura yang mabuk kepayang, Sasuke menundukkan mulutnya, melumat bibir Sakura dalam napsu panas menjanjikan. Di sela-sela dominasi liar Sasuke, sempat peringatan tanda bahaya mengaung keras di kepala Sakura sebelum menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

Ciuman ini membuat Sakura melupakan segalanya. Benar-benar melupakan segalanya.

Ya. Segalanya seolah berputar dan menderu cepat.

* * *

Segalanya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini jika saja Sakura tidak teledor dan tidak ditutupi kabut napsu. Dia tidak akan berakhir sebagai _wanita _payah yang bangun di atas ranjang laki-laki paling diincar di seluruh jagad, andai saja dia tidak mabuk kepayang malam tadi.

Sakura bersemu merah, mulai mengingat apa saja yang telah dia lewatkan malam tadi bersama Sasuke, laki-laki _sexy _yang tidak mau melepaskannya untuk mengambil napas barang sedetikpun. Terus mendekapnya dengan penuh gairah seraya melantunkan nyanyian cinta disetiap bait ucapannya.

Tapi sekarang, lihat, laki-laki itu sudah pergi entah kemana, meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar mewah bersama dengan selembar memo dan setangkai bunga mawar yang harum.

**_Selamat pagi, Sweet._**

**_Malam yang indah._**

**_Aku mencintaimu._**

Bunyi memo kecil yang diselipkan bersama mawar merah di samping ranjang, di atas nakas bersama segelas air menggiurkan. Sakura lagi-lagi bersemu merah. Dia mulai mengambil air mineral, membasahi kerongkongannya yang serak dan sedat.

"Boleh saya masuk, Sakura-_sama? _Saya pelayan pribadi Uchiha-_sama._" Suara dari luar membuayarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"O-oh, silakan," gagap Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat selimutnya sampai leher, menutupi tubuh telanjangnya hati-hati. Bunyi pintu dibuka terdengar kemudian muncul seorang pelayan keibuan dengan senyum manis terus terpancar dari bibirnya.

"Anda pasti kelelahan," kata wanita itu seraya tersenyum menggoda. "Nama saya Kurenai. Uchiha-_sama _menyuruh saya mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan Anda. Jadi, jangan sungkan untuk meminta," lanjutnya dengan senyum geli.

"Sasuke di mana?" tanya Sakura refleks. Semu merah itu muncul lagi ketika Sakura menyadari, dia sudah tidak memakai embel-embel -_sama _lagi, mungkin jika memakai -_kun _akan lebih manis. Sakura tersenyum kecil menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Dia sudah berangkat tadi pagi-pagi bersama Karin -_sama. _Sepertinya ada urusan genting."

Oh.

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi, apa Anda merasa baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang Anda butuhkan, Sakura-_sama?_"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Mungkin aku membutuhkan dapur." Sakura melihat Kurenai mengangkat alis. "Untuk membuatkan Sasuke _cookies. _Bolehkah?" Sakura melanjutkan, bertanya dengan nada hati-hati.

Kurenai tersenyum mengulum, "Tentu saja boleh. Tapi sebelumnya, mari saya bantu Anda membersihkan diri."

Sakura mengangguk sembari berdiri, mengangkat selimut putihnya yang melorot sampai dada. Memperlihatkan ruam-ruam kemerahan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Indahnya masa muda," Kurenai bersiul provokatif. Sakura bersemu merah.

"Bukan begitu, Kurenai-_san._"

"Mari aku antar ke kamar mandi."

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

Lagipula, dia sudah memutuskan. Memutuskan untuk membangun relasi yang baik bersama laki-laki pengikat hati dan penjerat cintanya. Laki-laki jahil nan arogan yang sudah mengunci pikirannya.

Ya. Sakura jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

Cinta itu menguap begitu saja. Napas Sakura tersendat di sela-sela giginya. Lelehan air mulai menggenangi matanya.

"Kudengar kau sempat bersamanya, eh?"

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan Karin. Gadis itu bukan tipeku. Dia tidak lebih dari anak manja suka merengek. Dia masih bocah."

Deg.

Brak.

Kotak _cookies_ Sakura jatuh, berhamburan di lantai. Dia terkejut, sangat terkejut. Jadi, selama ini Sasuke hanya menganggapnya anak kecil? Kemana perginya laki-laki bergairah penuh cinta itu? Kemana perginya laki-laki manis yang selalu mengumandangkan kata-kata cinta sebagai penenang dan pengantar tidur untuk Sakura

_Dia masih bocah._

Laki-laki itu membohonginya, menipunya. Tidak, Sakura tahu betul bukan begitu kejadiannya. Dia saja yang terlalu naif dan melebih-lebihkan. Dia saja yang terlalu tinggi hati dan menganggap bisa menaklukkan cinta seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura menarik napasnya tercekat, rasanya napasnya seolah menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Sakura?"

"Jadi begitu?" potong Sakura penuh emosi, suaranya terdengar lirih, seperti sedang menyanyikan lagu sedih dalam nada minor.

Melihat Sasuke mematung ragu, otomatis pelan tapi pasti, Sakura membiarkan bunga cintanya yang singkat meranggas dan mati tanpa tersisa.

"Ini semua hanya kebohongan, kan? _Haha, _betapa bodohnya diri ini," Sakura berseru gemetar, menahan isak tangis yang menggumpal di tenggorokan. Ratapan kesedihannya mengaung di seluruh ruangan, ditikam seperti ini rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Kemana kata _Aku mencintaimu _yang terpampang di atas memo manis bersama mawar cantik? Kemana? Jangan-jangan itu juga hanya trik kebohongan juga?

Tapi, mengingat harga dirinya, Sakura tetap mengangkat hidungnya tinggi-tinggi. Mata hijau cemerlangnya yang dulu selalu bersinar jenaka kini mulai menggelap, menatap Sasuke sekelam langit malam.

Yang Sakura ingat kemudian adalah tubuhnya yang memutar dan berlari menghilang, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri tegak. Tegak kaku di di tempat, tidak mengejarnya atau mencoba menjelaskan apa-apa.

_Apa yang kau harapkan, Sakura? Tentu saja laki-laki itu tidak akan mengejarmu. Apalagi mengikatmu seperti yang kau angan-angankan. Itu hanya mimpi semu._

Ya. laki-laki itu berdiri tegak, tak menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

* * *

Sakura berdiri tegak, menoleh ke segala arah, mencari keberadaan kedua sahabatnya yang hilang entah ke mana. Yah, saat ini Sakura sedang berada di lingkungan sekolahnya yang asri, SMA Konoha.

Setelah tragedi mengerikan antara dirinya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura lepas tangan pada pekerjaan wawancaranya dan meminta tolong pada Konan-_senpai _untuk menggantikannya. Terdengar pengecut memang, tapi, rasa sakit itu masih bercokol di dadanya, masih melekat keras di hatinya. Sangat sulit bagi Sakura untuk melihat Sasuke lagi tanpa harus menitikkan air mata.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu, namun Sakura memang masih belum bisa menyingkirkan perasaan tidak nyaman yang menderanya. Dia sekuat tenaga berusaha menghindari Sasuke, tapi tampaknya, semakin Sakura berkeras, semakin keras juga uasaha Sasuke untuk mendekatinya.

Mulai dari menyambangi apartemennya, mendatangi kelasnya, bahkan mengumumkan namanya dari _speaker _kelas. Sungguh melelahkan.

Apa mau Uchiha itu? Bukankah kemarin dia yang telah mencampakan Sakura?

Sekarang, Sakura mencari kedua sahabatnya, meminta gadis-gadis itu menemaninya jaga malam. Ya, sekarang ada acara Jurit Malam di sekolah Sakura dan dia kebagian jaga malam. Sial sekali.

Hinata dan Ino berjanji menemaninya, namun dua anak itu belum saja muncul batang hidungnya.

Sakura terus berjalan, memeriksa beberapa halaman kosong, memasang telinganya dari suara-suara, siapa tahu ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbuat mesum di tempat remang-remang.

Kresek. Kresek.

Tiba-tiba Sakura waspada, memasang telinga semakin jelas ketika suara langkah kaki tak dikenal mendekat ke arahnya. "Siapa itu?" Sakura berteriak kencang.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ada orang di sana? Cepat keluar!" teriak Sakura sekali lagi.

Hening.

Kresek. Kresek.

"Siapapun itu, aku tidak takut padamu!" teriak Sakura menantang. _Well, _kalaupun memang ada pengintai, Sakura tidak akan menyerah tanpa melawan.

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara tawa kecil yang datang dari arah belakang. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan berusaha meluncurkan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Namun tinju Sakura dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh sepasang tangan kokoh, yang langsung mencengkramnya dan menariknya mendekat.

"Lepaskan aku, berengsek!" Sakura masih meronta, menendang-nendang sembarangan. Ia langsung terdiam begitu mengenali siapa pemilik mata hitam kelam yang menatapnya dengan sorot tajam dan memesona. "Sa-Sasuke?"

"Sakura?" Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, setengah menyeringai. "Kebetulan yang menyenangkan kita bisa bertemu di sini lagi, ya?"

Kedua mata tajam itu turun menyatroni pundak, dada, dan sampai kaki Sakura yang terbalut gaun tidur tipis. Bibir tipis seksinya kini mengguratkan seulas senyum langka. Sial, bagaimana bisa Sakura bertemu di saat seperti ini dengan si Hidung Belang ini?

"Brengsek! Semua orang bisa melihat kaki telanjangmu! Mau menggoda mereka, hah!"

_Kami-sama!_ Teriak Sakura dalam hati. Terpisah jarak beberapa senti saja dari tubuh gagah yang membuat tidurnya jadi tidak tenang, Sakura rasanya ingin pingsan. Yang lebih parah lagi, kedua lengan kokoh Sakura melingkari pinggang Sakura erat, memaku Sakura agar tidak bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke," pinta Sakura lirih, tak berani menatap mata tajam Sasuke. Sakura malu, gugup dan salah tingkah, wajah Sakura kini semerah tomat segar.

"Melepaskanmu, Sakura?" Sasuke justru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Kedua lengannya meluncur menuruni punggung Sakura yang mulus, membelainya lembut, sebelum melingkari pinggang ramping wanita itu semakin erat. Mendadak sekujur tubuh Sakura diselubungi getaran elektrik yang berasal dari gelitik di perut bagian bawahnya. "Maaf, aku tidak mau ambil resiko kau menghindariku lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah," jawat Sasuke parau.

Mau tak mau Sakura pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Ia dipaksa menatap wajah pria itu. Raut wajah Sasuke tampak sedikit lembut, meski kedua matanya yang hitam terlihat berkilau dan panas karena gairah.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah kau menolakku? Bukankah kau tidak mengharapkan keberadaanku?" suara Sakura kini pecah, mencurahkan segala kegelisahan di dalam dadanya.

"Sshh…" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang tampaknya mulai menangis histeris, membasahi manik hijau dengan air mata yang menyakitkan.

"_Dia _yang aku maksud bukan kau, Sakura. _Dia _yang aku maksud adalah mantan tunanganku. Gadis yang dijodohkan _Okaa-sama _secara paksa denganku. Setelah melewati malam gairah denganmu, Sayang. Aku sadar aku menginginkanmu lebih dari yang bisa aku bayangkan. Kau bisa merasakan buktinya, bukan?"

Sakura merona ketika merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana menusuk-nusuk perutnya.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa kau tidak mengejarku?"

Sasuke terlihat menunduk, "Aku _shock _melihatmu menangis, sampai membuatku tak bisa menggerakkan raga. Maafkan aku, Sayang."

Sakura mengangguk, "Jangan ulangi lagi," kata Sakura dengan percaya, namun dalam hati bersumpah akan mencari tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Ya, Sakura akan mencari kebenaran dari perkataan Sasuke. Tapi, tolong biarkan sekarang dia membalas dendam akan semua kerinduannya.

"Sekarang…" suara parau Sasuke membelah keheningan. "Mari kita nikmati malam panas kita."

Ya. Malam panas mereka berdua.

* * *

Setelah malam panas yang menggairahkan itu, Sakura lupa entah sudah berapa lama Sakura tertidur saat ia mendapati dirinya sedang berada di sebuah kamar tidur. Di atas sebuah ranjang lebih tepatnya, dengan Sasuke tertidur pulas sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Ia ingin mencermati wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Ekspresi pria itu terlihat sangat damai. Bibir tipis Sasuke terbuka sedikit dan ada suara dengkur pelan, pertanda ia memang tidur nyenyak.

Tersenyum tipis, Sakura meringkuk semakin rapat di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher pria itu dan mengecup lembut bibir tipisnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyodok perut bagian bawahnya, kemudian sadar kalau Sasuke sudah terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Hai…" sapa Sakura malu-malu, kedua pipinya merona merah. "Malam yang indah," lanjut Sakura.

"Hn. Bisakah kita mengulanginya lagi?"

_Tolong jangan lagi._

* * *

******FINITE  
**


End file.
